


Take Me Home Tonight

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, One Shot, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ginny didn't expect to meet someone at Harry and Jane's wedding, but it seemed that fate had other plans for her.





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square G4: Ginny Weasley
> 
> Thank you to xxDustnight88 for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Ginny watched happily as Harry twirled around the room with his new bride, Jane, the smile on his face contagious. She grinned as the two moved as though they were one.

Ginny was glad that Harry had finally sealed the deal with Jane. The two of them had met a few years ago when Harry had been pulled into S.H.I.E.L.D work thanks to Kingsley. The two had hit it off immediately, and once she had gotten to know Jane, she could appreciate that they were meant to be. She complimented Harry in a way that she, herself, never did.

Her eyes swept the room, landing on Ron and Hermione, who were happily engaged after years of putting it off. Turning, she saw Luna and Neville cuddling in the corner. It seemed everywhere she looked, there was a happy couple engaging in wedding festivities.

Ginny sighed, wishing she had someone to dance with. She didn't bring a date, because even though her parents were accepting of her sexuality, she knew others weren't so understanding. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene at Harry's wedding, so instead, she had decided to go stag.

Getting up from the dinner table, Ginny made her way towards the bar. Maybe a few drinks would help make her feel a little better about being at the wedding without a date. She was surprised to see Darcy just sitting there, sipping her drink. Darcy was Jane's best friend and maid of honour. "Hello," Ginny said softly, taking a seat next to her.

Darcy raised her eyebrows in surprise at Ginny, but continued sipping at her wine. Ginny studied the girl, noticing how beautiful she looked. Darcy had a nice body and the dress she was wearing accentuated her curves. Unconsciously, Ginny licked her lips.

Darcy turned, smiling at Ginny. "Where's your date?" she asked conversationally, looking around at the dancefloor.

Ginny laughed. "I could ask you the same thing." Looking at the bartender, she ordered a glass of wine.

Darcy shrugged. "Couldn't find anyone to bring to a secret wizarding wedding."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, well, I'm sure that whole being sworn to secrecy thing put a damper on things, yeah?"

Darcy laughed. "Besides, I don't need a date. I'm just happy to be here and support Jane."

"They make quite the lovely couple, don't they?" Ginny said, turning to look at Jane and Harry, both of whom were feeding each other cake. She accepted the glass of wine from the bartender.

"Her heart was so broken after Thor left…" Darcy sighed. "I'm just glad to see she found someone who cares and won't just disappear on her."

"Nah, Harry's too smitten to leave her," Ginny said, laughing.

"Didn't the two of you date?" Darcy asked conversationally.

Ginny blushed. "Yes, but it was short-lived as I quickly realised I preferred women."

Darcy grinned. "What a coincidence… So do I."

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. "Really?" she asked quietly, definitely scooting closer to Darcy. "I didn't know."

"The night's almost over," Darcy said, looking around. "All that's left really is dancing."

"Yeah, it's gone by quite fast," Ginny said, taking a sip of her own wine to help her suddenly parched throat.

Darcy just smiled smugly. "Want to get out of here?"

Ginny's heart nearly stopped. "What?"

Darcy nodded, grinning. "You heard me correctly. We could go back to your flat?" She suggested. "I know you have your own place, right?"

"Are you sure you'd want to leave early?" Ginny asked, her mind already whirring at the very thought.

Darcy shrugged. "I'd rather finish my evening with a nice bottle of wine. If you want to, cool, if not, no worries, Red." And with that, Darcy winked and turned to walk away.

Ginny internally battled with herself. Did she want to do this? Well, there wasn't anything wrong with it, and Darcy really was a beautiful girl. Making up her mind, Ginny hurried off in the direction Darcy went.

Darcy smiled when she heard Ginny's footsteps. "So, can you magic us to your place?"

Grinning, Ginny nodded. She held Darcy's hands tightly. "Hold on tight." Turning, she Disapparated them back to her flat.

"Woah, that was trippy," Darcy said, stepping away from Ginny. She shook herself slightly, trying to adjust to the feeling. She looked around the small flat, taking in the sights. Her eyes lingered on a rather large bookshelf.

"I like to read," Ginny said softly, blushing.

"I can see that," Darcy replied, taking in all the different titles.

"Would you like red or white wine?" Ginny asked, moving to the corner where she kept her liquor.

"White if that's all right with you," Darcy mumbled, still browsing through the books. Ginny appeared by her side moments later, handing her a glass of white wine.

Darcy took a sip. "That's delicious. You magical folk have a delicious way with wine."

"Magic can make a lot of things different," Ginny said. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Thanks," Darcy said, taking a seat. "So, Red, tell me a bit about yourself." She looked at Ginny, grinning.

Taking a sip of her wine, Ginny began to share a bit about herself.

* * *

A few hours later found the two girls drunk on the sofa. They were cuddled up next to each other, sharing different hopes and dreams that they had for their futures.

"You know, Ginny, I think I like you," Darcy said quietly.

Ginny grinned. "You're not too bad yourself, Darcy."

Darcy laughed, nudging Ginny. "I mean it, you know. You're quite sweet, even though I think you're afraid to let people see that."

"I could say the same thing about you, you know," Ginny replied.

"Ha, ha," Darcy teased, finishing up her current glass of wine.

"So…"

"I'm staying here for the night," Darcy announced, grinning. "I do hope you know that."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, her heart racing nervously.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Smiling, Ginny did what she was told.


End file.
